Avoiding Saltiness
by Keirra
Summary: As far as Kakashi was concerned whatever language his fiancé and her maid of honor had started speaking was gibberish.


**Written for KakaSaku Week 2016. Day 1: Salty.**

 **Not sure if I will get any other prompts written but this is where they will be if I do.**

* * *

Kakashi thought of himself as a well versed man, there was little in the world he felt he didn't at least sort of understand. He even knew enough of a few different languages to get by. And if he couldn't, he was great at identifying what language it was at least.

As far as he was concerned whatever language his fiancé and her maid of honor had started speaking was gibberish.

Sakura and Ino were pouring over wedding magazines in the kitchen, starting to plan his coming nuptials with the pink haired woman, while he was lounging on the couch reading his book. He loved Sakura, wouldn't change a thing about her and his days with her were by far the happiest in his life. Yes, Sakura was perfect for him. An amazing, mature, strong, smart young woman that he couldn't wait to marry.

There was just something…different about her when Ino was around. This change never happened around Naruto, or Sasuke, or even any of the other girls her age. No with Hinata, Tenten and even Suna's Temari who was becoming a more and more frequent guest in Konoha Sakura was pretty much the same as she always was.

Shikamaru, the only person he had discussed this change with said the same of Ino. Somehow the two brought this out of one another.

The two of them were often called geniuses, and maybe they were, but neither knew where the girls had picked up this new style of communications. Not that he would admit it, but it made him feel better than Shikamaru, someone their own age, was as baffled as he was.

So he sat there, resting his head against the couch cushions and listening to them speak a language he knew littered with words that were as nonsensical as they were aggravating.

"Look at this one Ino-pig, isn't this font _on point_?"

"I don't know forehead; it looks a bit _basic_ to me. Everyone will be using that one. This one is much better"

"It might not be unique, but it's not good to obvi trying too hard to be different."

"Oh _totes_ but I'm telling ya little details like this matter. Anyway fonts are the least of your worries at the moment, we need to make an appointment to get you in at that new dress shop. If you are going to _slay_ in your dress, we need to start looking now."

" _Tope._ "

"Trust in me, Sakura and you will be most _lit_ bride ever. Anyway, I got to _bounce_ but I'll hook up with you tomorrow after work."

"Fine, I see how it is. Leave me just to go see Sai."

" _Whatevs_ we can't all be happily engaged, some of us are still working on it."

"Sure, sure," Sakura said as he heard them both getting up from the table. He heard them always across the tiled floor, over to the entryway and open the front door. " _Bye Felecia!"_ Sakura called before closing the door behind her.

A moment later she was slopping down on the sofa next to him, cuddling against his side when he lifted his arm to beckon her closer.

"What's wrong?" She asked, looking up at him curiously.

"Nothing," he replied quickly, "why do you ask?"

She reached up and poked his forehead, "you always scrunch up here when you are annoyed or confused about something, I think you are far too used no one being able to see your forehead. At this rate your expression is going to be downright readable."

He sighed heavily, knowing she was right. Part of him was bothered she could read him so well, but a larger part was insanely pleased. If anyone could read him, it should be her.

"I don't get it." He said finally.

"Get what?"

"The way you are with Ino, it's like you are a different person."

Sakura frowned, "what do you mean?"

"Just the way you two talk, the weird words you use."

"What weird words?"

Kakashi shifted to meet her gaze, "What weird words? Totes? Whatevs? Tope? And who is Felicia and why are you saying goodbye to her when Ino leaves? Really it's like- What? Why are you laughing?"

As he was talking Sakura had dissolved into a fit of giggles, and it was a few minutes before she could talk.

"Sorry, sorry," she apologized, "but you just sounded so salty about our slang I couldn't help it."

"Salty?"

"Yeah, like upset, agitated. Salty."

Kakashi sighed, "what's wrong with just using the proper word for it? Why do you and Ino talk this way? I can barely understand you guys sometimes."

She poked him in the side, "well maybe you shouldn't be eavesdropping hm?"

"Years of ninja training to be aware of my surrounding make it hard not to," he said, pulling her close to lie against his chest. "I'll just have to accept that I will never understand."

"I could always write you up a dictionary."

Kakashi had laughed at that, thinking she was joking as no more was said on the subject but two days later he found a present on his desk. Pink paper, bound with a green ribbon was his own personal slang dictionary.

The note on the inside page said "study carefully to avoid extra saltiness."


End file.
